


gratuitous

by fldx



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dubious Consent Fantasy, M/M, Masturbation, Other, Under-negotiated Kink, camboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 02:08:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20770775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fldx/pseuds/fldx
Summary: Ten knows he looks as shameless as he feels. There's no hesitation in the way he spreads his legs further to show off his hole, teasing himself with a single finger.





	gratuitous

**Author's Note:**

> see end notes for warnings.

Ten sees the email on a Saturday while trawling through his inbox looking for something, _anything_ interesting to film. Normally he doesn't have the time to be bored - between cam sessions and custom photo requests for his regulars, Ten barely has time to maintain his premium snapchat - but he's been given a week off from his other day job and managed to clear the backlog of ideas to film since then.

The email itself is kind of unassuming, passing through his spam filter to land in his inbox, right underneath a promotion for_10% OFF CUM LUBE_and just above the latest Spotify new music update. The contents, however, pique Ten's interest. That, and the prospect of being paid. 

> **From: **seoyh2995@gmail.com
> 
> **Subject**: Custom Video Request
> 
> Hey, I saw that you do custom videos and was wondering if you'd be able to film something for me - I've seen your POV/BFE videos and was wondering if you could do a body exploring or teasing video? Like, stretching yourself with your fingers then maybe fucking yourself on the tip of that pink dildo you have (the glass one). 
> 
> I don't really have any hard limits and I love all your other videos so I'm happy with anything with that general idea. Please let me know if that's ok and how much it would cost - I'd love to hear from you!
> 
> Thanks, Johnny. 

It's almost sweet, how awkwardly formal the email is written, especially since Ten is used to slightly more _straightforward_ language in his email inbox. Also, for something that's essentially meant to be a chance at fantasy fulfilment, it's kind of vague. Ten can work with that though - prefers to, actually - and he types out a quick reply (_no worries, that sounds straightforward - minimum payment is usually 250. send through a request on my cam page, payment is through there_) before heading to the bathroom to prep for the shoot.

Showering is a ritual at this point. He knows some other camboys find this part boring, mundane, but Ten still tries to enjoy it - the build up, the time to himself. The water reaches the perfect temperature, just short of scalding, and even though he knows it's bad for his skin, Ten revels in it, feeling himself relax by degrees as the water runs over his shoulders, his back.

He likes to take his time cleaning himself before filming, working body wash into his skin and enjoying in the citrusy, woodsy scent. It's not his body wash but his roommate realised long ago that Ten tends to borrow things without asking. _What's mine is yours_, and all that. And Ten - well, Ten wants to share a lot more with Kun.

Thinking of Kun is his favourite warm up. Maybe he should feel guilty, touching himself like this, wondering if his roommate knows how worked up he gets over thoughts of fucking him stupid but they've been skirting on the edge of _something_ for the last month and Ten can't find it in himself to care. Especially not when it works for this: warmth in his blood, electricity when he skims over his chest, his stomach, his thighs, surrounded in Kun's scent and so turned on. 

Ten exercises his willpower, knows it won't do to tease himself or jerk off just yet; he saves it for the camera later on. He finishes relatively quickly after that, body clean, hair washed and face cleansed with the ease of a well rehearsed routine. Ten turns off the shower and steps out to dry himself off. From the living room, he can hear Kun singing, puttering around like always, and it brings a smile to his face. 

The good thing, Ten thinks as he moisturises, is that boyfriend videos are easy money. It's a basic concept for the basic thirsty fan and Ten's got time to spare. It's not a video shoot without preview photos though, something to show just how cute of a boyfriend he is. Ten wanders out in his sweatpants and loose tank top and sees Kun right away, lounging on their couch with a book and some tea. It's horribly domestic. Ten loves it.

"Kun," Ten says, voice sweet. "I need your help again for a shoot."

He drapes himself across the back of the couch, hitches his chin over Kun's shoulder and waits for his response.

There are many benefits of living with Kun. He's tidy, for one. A good cook. A great friend. He's got an eye for layouts and interior design and he's never cared about what Ten does for a living, unless it's _caring_ in checking that he's had something to eat, that he's given himself a break to relax after a long day of filming. 

Also, he gets embarrassed like no one else Ten knows and it just works Ten up more, seeing Kun flush pretty pink across his cheekbones even as he gets up to help Ten photograph some test shots. 

The spare room is set up with a plain bed frame, a simple mattress, and sheer curtains that let in enough of the golden hour light without giving all of their neighbours a free show. He splays himself out on the bed, relishes the feel of the sun warmed sheets and waits for Kun to focus on him.

"What's the concept this time," Kun asks. 

"Boyfriend," replies Ten with a smirk. "Do I look like someone you'd want to date?"

He stretches out, lets his shirt fall to the side, a tease of skin that catches Kun's eye, makes his voice catch. "Uh- um, take these."

Kun hands Ten his glasses, clear framed and barely prescription but they make him look good. Ten lets them dangle from his finger tips, a light grip on the arm. "Is this meant to make me look smarter?"

"It just - I like how you look with them," Kun replies. "It makes you look handsome." It's a soft answer but Ten - Ten is soft for Kun, so he goes along with it.

They fall into a familiar rhythm, Kun gently calling out directions as Ten goes through his poses, leans forward on his elbows, elongates the line of his body the way he knows will attract attention. He knows what looks good, can tell even without seeing how Kun's grip tightens on the camera, how he shifts his pants to adjust himself not-so-subtly.

Again, on the edge of _something_, and Ten's just waiting for Kun to make a move but - 

"I think that's enough for now." Kun walks over, sits on the bed next to Ten and flicks through some of the previews. They're good - soft and warm, with a few blurred shots that Ten will blame on Kun's lack of glasses - and Ten makes a satisfied noise after seeing all of them.

"Thank you," he says, pressing a quick kiss to Kun's cheek. "Perfect, as always."

"It's nothing," Kun replies, standing up. The flush hasn't left his face yet. "I can - do you want me to set up the camera or leave it to you?"

Ten stands to match him, carefully perches Kun's glasses back on his face, looks up at him with a Cheshire cat grin. "If you set up the camera, you can put me wherever you want me?"

Kun swallows, throat tight, and nods. He moves the tripod into position with steady hands, eyes flitting from the screen to the viewfinder to where Ten is grabbing his box of supplies. He takes care to look away when Ten pulls out the dildo that Johnny has requested but Ten calls his attention back, knowing there's only so much plausible deniability they can both keep, dancing around each other like this.

"Is this good?" he says, legs spread wide, sweatpants taut over the semi that he's had since Kun had sat down next to him, lube and dildo in between his legs.

"Yeah," Kun replies, clearing his throat. "Perfect."

A pause. Kun hands Ten the camera remote, fingers brushing Ten's skin.

"I'll leave you to it, then. Call me if you need me." Kun leaves with a small smile, closing the door and the second the latch catches, Ten has a hand on himself, palming his cock through his sweats.

"Fuck," he bites out. He's gone from half to fully hard in matter of seconds, the thought of calling Kun in, really showing him a boyfriend experience, instead of filming it for someone else -

Ten reins himself in. Breathes in through his nose, out through his mouth. Settling back on the pillows he's laid out for support, Ten fumbles the remote before managing to hit record, watches the familiar red blinking light come on. He stretches, faking a yawn, knowing how his tank top will lift, a sliver of skin on display.

"Oh, hi baby," Ten says, voiced drenched in sleepiness. "I didn't know you'd be home early - I was just taking a nap."

He slips his fingers under the waistband of his pants, nails gently scratching at the skin there. He pauses, pretends that this Johnny guy is responding, something like _you look so pretty sleeping there_.

"You always know how to make me feel wanted."

Ten lowers his gaze, pushes his hand so the outline of his cock is obvious through the fabric of his sweats. "You want this baby?"

Johnny said he wanted Ten to tease, so that's what he does. He drags his finger tips over his stomach, reaches up to brush over his nipples over his top, bites his lip at the way they pebble up. It feels good, always does when he's worked himself up like this and Ten doesn't have to fake the hitch in his breath when he presses harder, tweaks the right one until it's a stiff peak under the fabric. 

"Touch me," Ten says, and it's always the hardest part, the dialogue. He's pretending to talk to someone that's not here and it's harder to fake than an orgasm. He doesn't know what this Johnny guy is like or what he _really_ likes, deep down. Still, Ten somehow gets the feeling that Johnny wouldn't be in charge here - or maybe it's just how Ten likes to take control. 

He sits upright, grabs the hem of his top to pull it off, letting his back arch and hair fall forward into his face. He's contrasts - dark hair, white sheets, sharp jaw and soft cheeks as he leans towards the camera, fingers playing at his lips. "I wish you would touch me, baby. Wish I could get my hands and mouth on you but I know you don't want me to touch yet. I haven't earned it."

Ten sits back onto his knees, feels for the cool glass of the toy next to him. "But I will," he continues, sliding his mouth over the large shaft, warming it up. He knows he looks wicked, lips stretched and as shiny as the glass, tongue flicking out to tease the head. 

It's not like a real cock, not by any means, but the weight on his tongue, the way Ten can feel his eyes start to water, feel his mouth water too, it all pushes him further. He keeps sucking it off, palming himself through his pants at the same time and he only stops when he's sick of waiting, lips spit slick and the beginning of an orgasm starting to coil in his stomach. Dropping dildo, Ten can see just how debauched he looks in the reflection of the camera lens. It's obscene; just as planned. 

"Oh," Ten says, as if Johnny has spoken, "you wanna see it from the back?"

If he knows anything of his viewers, it's that they love his ass. Half the comments on his stream are men begging to see his _pretty little hole_, and for $250 Johnny has a front row seat. Ten gets on his hands and knees, back to the camera and peeks over his shoulder with a sultry gaze. "I know you love this view, baby, I do too. Makes me think of how you could just push me down, make me take all of your big hard cock."

Ten slips down the waistband of his sweats, lets it catch on the curve of his ass, emphasising the dip of his hips. He uses both hands to spread his cheeks, can't even remember what it felt like to blush at the thought of someone seeing him like this. Ten knows he looks as shameless as he feels. There's no hesitation in the way he spreads his legs further to show off his hole, teasing himself with a single finger. He doesn't even have to fake a moan because he loves it like this, ready for whatever is needed from him. 

"Oh baby, I'm tight," Ten says, letting go with one hand to reach for the lube. "Can we just- " he pauses, huffs out a breath. "Just the tip tonight, okay?"

It's also sort of true; it's been a while since the last time Ten got properly fucked and the toy Johnny has chosen is bigger than average but Ten loves the stretch, the tease, and the idea of getting more than he's asked for. _Promise_, he imagines is the reply and Ten doesn't hold back his moans as he slips a finger inside, slide easier with the lube and how turned on he is.

"Feels so good," Ten sighs when he has two fingers inside. "Feels like you could slip in right now - just the tip baby, like you said."

He pushes his pants down further but leaves them trapped around his knees, a kind of control Ten won't admit out loud that he loves. The angle is awkward, even with a pillow under him, but Ten manages to pump his fingers in and out of his hole, a tight squeeze, slick slide of lube and not quite enough fullness to make him come yet. That's what the dildo is for. "You gonna give it to me?"

In his head, Johnny is big. Ten imagines large hands on his hips, holding him in place as the slick head of his cock (the dildo) eases inside, then back out again. In again, maybe an inch more, deeper to let Ten feel the stretch and then out. 

"F-fuck," he pants, "that's so good. It's so big baby, I can't-"

For the record, he can. Ten has fucked himself on this dildo a hundred, a thousand times (or so it feels like), left his ass gaping with how it's stretched him out but it's all part of the story and the story keeps going like this: 

Ten pushes it in further, more than just the tip, more than enough to knock the breath out of him temporarily. He drops to his elbows, ass still on display to the camera and he wonders if he should call Kun in on this - another time, maybe. He can feel the toy slipping out with how much lube he's used and Ten bears down, squeezing his hole tight around the shaft. 

"_Johnny_." The name is foreign on his tongue but it's easy enough to moan, especially when he's this worked up. "Y-you promised, you said we wouldn't go all the way," and he's whining now, half sobs in time with how he fucks himself with the dildo, works his ass open till he's at the widest part of the toy at the base. He's whining and desperate and honestly, Ten has forgotten what the premise of the video is, forgotten that it is a video, forgotten everything but the way his chest is rubbing against the sheets, the way he's rutting against the pillow between his legs, the way the dildo fills him up inside just _perfectly_ and he wants -

"I wanna come, I wanna come, baby, Johnny, _please_," Ten begs now, tries to slow down his movements, pulls back the dildo almost all the way, letting his hole flutter over the head of it. "Come on and fuck me, give me your come, give me all of your cock."

And maybe it's his imagination but Ten swears he can hear someone else's voice, a bitten back gasp coming from beyond the door that tips him over the edge, has him coming unexpectedly. His hole tightens over the toy, begging for something to fill him up the way Ten needs it and he works it in further, pushing himself even as the aftershocks run through him. He can't even feel his limbs anymore, knows he's sprawled out like the best kind of mess. 

Ten gives himself a minute to catch his breath before slipping the toy out, pulling his sweats back up and turning to face the camera. "Thank you," he says directly now, smiling at the camera. "I hope you enjoyed that as much as I did."

He hits end recording and flops back down onto the bed, drained. Somewhere around here is his tank top, ready to be sacrificed for clean up but out there - well, Ten's pretty sure Kun is outside the door, and he did say to call if he needed help. Ten needs help cleaning up and Kun's lips would look so pretty sucking his cock clean.

-

Ten sends the video to Johnny's email address once the payment hits his bank account. He doesn't expect a response - doesn't usually get anything worth reading - but Ten definitely doesn't expect another payment notification days after the fact. It's a gratuity, 20% and Kun tilts his head curiously, question on his lips.

"Don't worry babe," Ten says, leaning over to kiss his boyfriend. "It's just the tip."

**Author's Note:**

> **warnings**: dub con fantasy (ten pretends his partner pushes him beyond his pre-discussed limit)
> 
> when u start out writing johnny/ten but ur kun/ten thoughts take over. i swear i'm also writing non-explicit things that contain plot! pls come talk to me abt fic ideas [ok?](http://twitter.com/fldx_) [ok](https://curiouscat.me/fldx)
> 
> did i write this whole fic solely so i could make a "just the tip" joke? yes, yes i did.


End file.
